


Do No Evil: The Dawn of Greatness

by pineappleoracle



Series: Do No Evil AU [5]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Do No Evil AU, Gen, and are celebrating that, happy stuff, idk what else to tag?, they just bought the studio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineappleoracle/pseuds/pineappleoracle
Summary: Opening up their own studio had been their shared dream for such a long time.





	Do No Evil: The Dawn of Greatness

"Our own studio!"

"A whole building!"

"No more animating in the dark basement!"

Joey and Henry were dancing around on the street, too happy to care if anybody saw them.

"Drew&Stein Studios, where we'll professionally produce the Bendy cartoons!"

"Fuck yeah!!!" Henry caught Joey in a bone-crushing hug, easily lifting the taller man off the ground. With a wheezed laugh, Joey returned the hug, both of them basking in the happiness of having achieved another part of their dream.

* * *

"Did you tell Norman that we want to actually hire him full time as our tech guy yet?" Henry watched Joey pull out the key to the studio. Their own studio, where they’ll be making their cartoon. Still a bit hard to believe they ever got this far.

"Of course, I called him right after I got the E-Mail from Mr. Lawrence!" Joey turned to smile one of his dazzling smiles.

"The super talented composer and musician who for some reason agreed to write music for our web-cartoon?" He looked up the wall of the studio, past the roof and into the sky. A few fluffy clouds were drifting past. A sunny spring day, good for new beginnings, Joey said.

"Yeah, Norman's friend who only pretends to hate cartoons to 'keep up his reputation'." With an eye roll Joey turned back around. The door unlocked with a click.

Henry had to snort at that.

"So, as I know you, you already have a plan for how you want to set this whole place up, and are already dying to tell me in detail." He watched his friend open the door with an overdramatic flourish. Joey's only answer was a big, excited grin as he grabbed Henry’s hand and pulled him into their new studio.

"So here in the entrance hallway I was thinking we put up the posters we have of all our old episodes. Then here I was thinking we put up some chairs and a projector, make it a sort of mini-theater for viewing the finished episodes! Down these halls are going to be our offices, next to yours is a big room for when we hire more animators, there's a closet and a few more rooms for storage or if we need more offices in the future and that over there will be the break room!" Rambling a mile a minute and smiling non-stop, Joey gesticulated at everything with wild abandon. Henry dodged his excited movements with practiced ease.

"Why is it down some stairs?" The floors were wooden, the walls painted white and accented with wooden pillars. Everything was slightly dusty and Henry could see cobwebs in the corners, accumulated after years of the building standing empty.

"Becaaaause the stairway to the lower floor is through here and I thought why not have the break room be in the middle? Now down the other hallway will be Norman's workplace, and downstairs is going to be the music department because there's already sound isolation just from it being underground. The back entrance is also down there and a huge room that could fit a whole small orchestra!" Henry had to laugh at his best friend's enthusiasm. Joey’s big grin looked like it might break his face in half if he kept smiling this much, not that it could dampen his friend’s good mood.

"Slow down Joey! We barely have enough money to pay Norman and Mr. Lawrence right now!" They had spent almost all of their savings on the studio; it had taken years to save up this much.

"Oh come on Henry, this is our own studio! I’m just planning for the future!"  
Well, Joey had a good point. Henry himself would probably never even hoped to get this far, but with them together his best friend's endless optimism balanced out his... slight tendency to be a bit nihilistic and pessimistic. And this building was amazing. Of course Henry had seen it from the outside many times before, him and Joey had been planning to buy it for years. And to finally have done it... He looked at the white walls with their wooden accents. Dusty, for sure, but he could already imagine this place full of their equipment, posters and the people they'd hire in the future.

Yeah, Henry definitely shared Joey's dream.


End file.
